


Carnage and Coffee

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Early in Canon, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-25
Updated: 2009-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Closure part 2.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Carnage and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Closure part 2.

Don noticed the color drain from Alex’s features at the sight of Kenneth Cleary’s bullet riddled corpse. “Benson, get her out of here.”

“Yes captain.” Olivia smiled, leading the prosecutor away from the carnage.

Once outside Alex inhaled sharply several times holding onto a metal railing as she got her bearings. “Sorry about that,” she said sheepishly.

“Come on; let’s get a cup of coffee.”

“H… ho... how do…do you?” Alex stammered.

“Do what?” Olivia asked already knowing the rest of the question.

“Deal with seeing things like that.”

Olivia pushed the door open and got inline behind the other business types awaiting their caffeine fix. “I won’t tell you that you get used to it because you don’t. There are some cases where you just want to shower it off but it’s still there afterwards.”

“So you’ve seen some pretty horrific things detective?” Olivia merely nodded a response.

Alex looked around, spotting a vacant table in the corner. “I’ll get a seat,” she said while Olivia ordered their drinks.

Olivia put the drinks on the table. “I could use something stronger,” Alex jested.

Olivia placed her hands on top of Alex’s. “The trick is to pretend it’s not getting to you.”

“Does that ever work?”

Olivia released a low chuckle “No, no it doesn’t.” 

Alex looked away from Olivia. “I was thinking..” she started.

“Thinking what Alex?”

“Maybe I could call you if I have a problem with a case. I’ve only ever seen crime scene photos. Until today that is.”

“Sure,” Olivia replied retrieving her cell phone from her belt. “Give me your phone.”

Alex did as the detective asked. “What are you doing?”

“Putting my home and cell numbers in your phones memory.”

“Thanks,” Alex said taking her phone back, she quickly changed a setting. “You’re on speed dial Olivia.”

Olivia smiled at the sentiment.


End file.
